GreenEyed Monster
by pot-o-crazy
Summary: Faye is finally in a position to understand her feelings for Diana. Prompt: Jealousy


**Green-Eyed Monster**

Prompt: **Jealousy**

Fandom: **The Secret Circle**

Pairing: **Diana / Faye**

"Diana! Hey Diana"

The brunette glanced around looking for the source of the voice. Turning she saw Adam waving as he ran her way.

"Hi" He said as he caught up with her. "What are you up to?"

"Looking for my keys" She gestured towards the bag she had been rifling though. He let out a loud laugh causing Diana to raise an eyebrow. If he noticed he didn't seem fazed by it.

"How about after that?" He still seemed hopeful.

Diana shifted her feet, starting to get an idea of where this conversation would lead. "Um-Well"

Her eyes shifted over his shoulder, where she could see Melissa having a rather intense discussion with Faye. Seeing so escape would become available her gaze returned to the boy standing in front of her.

"I was just going to go home. Maybe have a look through my book of shadows before the meeting with the rest of the circle tomorrow" She had barely finished uttering the words, when she noticed how Adam's face had light up.

"We could do it together. I can give you a lift since you can't find your keys. Then I'll keep you company, and we could get dinner later or something?" He looked like so hopeful it made Diana feel strangely uncomfortable.

"We could practice some magic together, Its been a while since we did that just the two of use" Diana's mind began racing as she tried to think of a response that would be plausible. She was saved the trouble however at the arrival of the circle's resident badass.

"Some of us don't need practice Adam" She practically growled out the boy's name. She was standing right beside Diana, her body angled between the pair. Her arms were crossed and her mean girl smirk already in place.

"Faye, go away. Diana and I are having a grown up conversation. Can you annoy someone else"

Diana swallowed as she notice the other girls body tensing. Leaning around she saw how her eyes had also darkened. The next thing she knew there was a hand on her upper arm leading her away.

"Diana and I need to spend time alone, Faye-"

"Oh, you know what Adam I just remembered something. Cassie was looking for you. Seemed really urgent. You should hurry and try to catch her before she leaves. Quick. Hurry hurry." Faye had her fake smirk plastered on as Adam stopped trying to decide if the girl was lying. The smirk disappeared as Adam apologised and moved out of her eye line.

Diana remained silent sensing the other girl needed a few moments to relax. She had noticed the tension in Faye's shoulder and her body language, that was present whenever the witch was in Adam's presence.

"Ready to go?" Diana started at the question, having expected any questions to be about the encounter with her ex-boyfriend.

"Actually I was just looking for my-" She stopped when she Faye held up her keys. "-Keys. Thanks. Wait why did you have them? Did you still my keys?"

"I was making sure you didn't leave without me" Faye's trademark smirk immediately left her face when she heard Dian's 'aww' and 'so cute' remarks.

"No. No. I am not cute" The two girls spent a few more minutes sharing in conversation that seemed to flow so easily between the pair recently.

"All this fluffy cuteness is sickening. Let's go make some real magic instead" Faye wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Faye! Stop making it sound dirty" The fairer hair of the two shuddered as the other stepped closer, invading her personal space.

"I wasn't really thinking of doing circle magic Diana" Without another word Faye walked towards Diana's car. Opening the passenger seat and getting in. Diana followed suit after shaking her head. She slide into the driver's seat, placing her bag behind her.

"How did you do that? If I had know it was unlocked this whole time-"

"Diana, you do realise your a witch right? Never mind lets just get out of here before you know who comes back."

"I thought it was bad for your reputation to be seen leaving with me?" Diana shifted gears, pulling out of the school car park.

"I just don't want you leaving with Adam. It makes me feel ..."

"Faye, are you jealous?" Diana chanced a glance at the girl, her voice incredulous.

"No. Geez Diana don't be ridiculous. Were not dating. You always make a big thing out of nothing. No one cares if you flirt with Adam."

Silence followed the statement, as Diana refocused on the road. Trying to will the journey to her home to somehow become shorter. Finally Diana couldn't take the feeling of the other girls eyes practically burning holes in the side of her head. She snapped her head in face direction but the words caught in her throat at the others girls pained expression.

"I'm sorry" Faye cringed at the apology leaving her mouth. Clearly it pained her to do so. "I just ... I don't want other people flirting with whats-" Faye frowned trying to make her brain and mouth cooperate with each other.

Diana had pulled up to her house, but made no move to get out of the car. She waited expectantly for Faye to continue. When she didn't, she tried prompting the girl.

"Whats?"

Faye turned more fully so she was facing Diana. "Whats mine ... I know we said this wasn't-That we aren't 'girlfriends'. I just feel-You know I can't say it. I Just-I hate when people-Adam in particular-Tries to take you away."

Faye looked nervous as she waited for Diana's reply. The response however made her smile. Genuinely smile. It had been so long since she has smiled so much.

"I love you too Faye."


End file.
